When Worlds Collide
by Anim8lover
Summary: Tsuna has to dress as a girl for one day at school, then has to test out a new bazooka Verde just invented and is sent to another world with dragons and doesn't know when he will go back to his own world. no pairings but there might be. warning genres and rating might change depending on the development of the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story I just thought of, it's just an idea though so it really depends on whether you the readers enjoy it enough so I know whether or not it's worth continuing.**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn/How to Train Your Dragon or any of the characters. EnjoyXD**

* * *

**When Worlds Collide**

**Chapter one**

**Verde's lab**

''Tell me this, why is it whenever you tell me you've got an idea it ends up to be something to embarrass me?'' asked a _girl_ to the demonic infant who was Reborn, who had a sadist smile on his face.

The _girl _had long brown hair that went to the middle of _her _back with a fringe covering the entire right side of _her _face. To match _her _hair, the _girl _had two brown eyes that had been outlined with (waterproof) eyeliner to make them stand out, even though only one eye was visible. _She _was wearing a long black vest top along with a light gray sleeveless jacket(1), which might as well off been a short dress, with beige arm warmers going just above her elbows with bands around them keeping them in place(2) and white short crop trousers. Currently, the girl wasn't wearing any shoes.

Reborn started to chuckle ''Calm down, Dame-Tsuna, this isn't so bad and if it helps I think this look suits you.'' Not helping with Tsuna's dismay.

_**Earlier that day**_

Tsuna was walking home from school thinking over what was just announced at said school.

'_Some of the boys in my class have to dress up as girls for a fund raiser and Reborn has been telling me that some mafia has hired assassins to do me in. Why does my life suck?' _Tsuna thought with dismay.

Walking to his front door, Tsuna felt something hit his head, _hard_, thus knocking him out. Yep, his life sucked.

A few hours after being knocked out, the brunette boy woke up in what he thought looked like a lab, in which case he would be correct.

''Where am I? A lab?'' Tsuna wondered, while looking around finding himself lying on a sofa.

''Verde's lab to be precise, Dame-Tsuna.'' said a familiar, high-pitched voice.

Whipping his head around to the source of the voice ''Reborn! Why am I here?'' the brunette boy asked/demanded his annoying demonic infant hitman tutor.

Smirking, Reborn replied ''I have an idea to hide you, from the assassins sent to kill you, right under their noses. So to answer your question, you are here to get… a _make-over_.''

That said, the make-over begun.

**Present**

So in summary, Tsuna was walking home when Reborn got someone to knock him out to take him to Verde's lab, for some reason, to get a make-over so he looked like a girl, which in fairness isn't hard since Tsuna looks feminine as a boy anyway, to hide him from the assassins but so he can go to school anyway.

''I'm quite surprised we didn't really need to do much. A little eye make-up, brushing and washing your hair, putting you in some girly looking clothes with padding in the chest to make you look like you have under-developed breasts and voila, one _girl _Dame-Tsuna. Also, it's quite surprising that your natural hair is straight and this long.'' Reborn said, looking over Tsuna.

Shrugging, Tsuna said ''I've always had straight hair but I got bed head really easily so everyone thought my hair was naturally spiky and since I get up late there's no time to brush my hair down. In fact all that time with my bed head made it seem as though my hair didn't need cutting so it being so long doesn't surprise me. Besides, my long hair helps make me long like a girl doesn't it?''

Reborn nodded ''By the way, Verde wants to see you, and before you ask, no I don't know way. Go down the hall to your left, when you leave the room, he's in his techno-lab which is the door at the end of the hall.'' That said, Reborn kicked Tsuna out of the room to go find Verde.

Walking down the hall, the brunette was thinking of different reasons as to why Verde would possibly want to see _him_. Reaching the door, Tsuna knocked and upon hearing a quiet 'come in' entered the lab.

Verde was sitting at a computer beside which he was using to program a black version of the Ten Year Bazooka. This goes without saying whatever Verde wanted with Tsuna, or wanted him to do, was not going to be good for him (Tsuna).

Turning around Verde started to talk ''Good to see you listened to Reborn and didn't get lost, Tsunayoshi, and that you're transformation went well. I must admit you're not so bad to look at.'' Looking at the brunette with an observing look.

Feeling awkward, said brunette looked at the floor ''So what is it you want to see me about?'' he asked.

Picking up the now programmed bazooka, Verde replied ''This is why I wanted to see you. I've just made this bazooka under the same technological build up as the Ten Year Bazooka, in theory, when shot with this you should be sent to another dimension or time line. However, I do not know how long one would be sent to said other dimension/time line for, that's where you come in. I am going to shot with this bazooka and see however long it takes for you to come back and if you're not back within the day tomorrow then I shall reprogram the bazooka to bring back whoever was shot by it and place a time limit on it myself.''

Now though that explanation, Tsuna picked up on the crucial words in that whole dialogue 'in theory'. _'This means something bad is going to happen to me once I'm shot by that bazooka. I'm basically a guinea-pig! Why does life hate me?' _Tsuna thought in dismay, not noticing the infant aim the bazooka at him.

Snapping out of his self pitying thoughts, the _guinea-pig_, noticed too late and was shot by the bazooka before he could act.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, said guinea-pig had disappeared before he could see the warning on the computer meaning that he'd be wherever he was sent for a little longer than he or Verde expected.

''Shit! Reborn's not going to give me a second of peace when he finds out what happened to Tsunayoshi.'' Verde cursed to himself.

''What's happened to Tsunayoshi?'' asked Reborn, who appeared out of nowhere, with a serious voice.

'_Shit!'_ was the last thing Verde thought before he explained what happened to Reborn.

* * *

**(1) = look up haori on google it looks like that**

**(2) = think of Yoruichi's arm warmers from when she was fighting Soi-Fon**

**I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter.**

**I do not own KHR/HTTYD or any of the characters. EnjoyXD **

* * *

**When Worlds Collide**

**Chapter two**

**In the woods somewhere**

''Hiccup are you sure you saw the smoke come from this direction?'' asked a girl with blonde hair tied back into a braided pony tail(1).

''Yes I'm sure Astrid.'' replied an auburn(2) haired boy, now known as Hiccup.

''How did you see the smoke?'' ''And when did you see it?'' asked a boy and a girl together, who were obviously brother and sister.

''I already told you this back at the village. I was flying around the village on Toothless when we saw a puff of smoke around this area of the woods not so long ago. Ruffnut, Tuffnut why don't you look around on Barf and Belch for a while? They have long necks so you'll see things from a higher view point.'' Hiccup told the boy, Tuffnut, and his sister, Ruffnut, who both ran to their two headed dragon named Barf and Belch.

''I think maybe we should start heading back now Hiccup it's getting late and Snotlout is flying on Hookfang right now looking around the area in the air and hasn't come down to notify us that he's seen anything.'' said a sturdy boy with a fur tunic(3) pointing at the sky towards a red dragon with a boy on it.

Sighing Hiccup turned to the boy, who had just spoke, ''Look Fishlegs, I know it's getting late and I know that we've found nothing that could of possibly been the source of the smoke, but there is a possibility that Alvin or any of his outcasts are on the island signalling his ships. Or it could be a different threat but then again it could be nothing, it doesn't hurt to know.'' Understanding Hiccup's reasoning the boy, now known as Fishlegs, nodded and continued to look.

**A few minutes later**

After searching a little more, the boy, Snotlout, on the red dragon, Hookfang, landed near the group of teens and walked over to the group.

''Well, we've circled this area and looked further up the woods as well and there's nothing either me or Hookfang could see that could make smoke. I'm starting to think you imagined the whole thing Hiccup, you and Toothless.'' Snotlout said as he walked towards Hiccup, who replied angrily causing an argument to break out.

While Snotlout and Hiccup were arguing and as Astrid and Fishlegs were trying, and failing, to calm them down, Ruffnut and Tuffnut walked over to a bush that looked like it had a foot popping out from behind it. Pushing the leaves of the bush apart, the twins found what was behind the bush.

''Hey, guys!'' Tuffnut shouted to get the others attention, but failed.

Pushing back the leaves back a bit more Ruffnut's eyes widened and Tuffnut's shouted ''Guys!'' again a little annoyed hearing the bickering continuing behind him.(4)

Hearing Tuffnut's call, the two boys stopped arguing and walked over to the bush Ruffnut and Tuffnut were kneeing at, with Astrid and Fishlegs trailing behind.

''Ruff, Tuff, did you find anything?'' Hiccup asked, curious as to what the twins were looking at.

''I'll say.'' Ruffnut said, with a hoarse voice while pointing to the body behind the bush.

Now to say that the group was confused would be an understatement, but there isn't a word to describe the extent to which they were confused yet, so confused is the best word. In the bush was a _girl_, a _girl_ with long brown hair that went to the middle of _her _back with a fringe covering the entire right side of _her _face, wearing a long black vest top along with a light gray sleeveless jacket with beige arm warmers going just above her elbows with bands around them keeping them in place and white short crop trousers without any shoes on. Now to any person, from this place, this _girl _looked like an ordinary Viking teenage girl.

''It's a girl.'' Snotlout was the one to break the silence, ''A cute girl.'' he finished with a smirk, only to receive a slap to the back of the head by Astrid.

''Well done, Snotlout, you know what a girl looks like. The question is why is she here, or how did she get here?'' Astrid said, walking closer to the girl ''Is she even alive?'' she questioned, concern lacing her voice.

Hiccup was the one to check over the _girl_, ''Yes, she's still breathing I think she's just unconscious. We should take her back to the village to make sure that's all that's wrong. Astrid do you think you can carry her back on Stormfly?'' looking at the blonde girl as he asked her, who nodded and lifted the _girl_ onto the back of her multi-horned blue scaled dragon, Stormfly.

All the young Vikings got onto their own dragons and flew back to their village, all curious as to who this unconscious _girl_ was and how she got there.

**A few hours earlier**

Tsuna had just been shot by the new bazooka Verde had made and was going through a colourful vortex(5) at some speed, then was blinded by a light as he ended his journey. When the light cleared, Tsuna was coughing out the remaining smoke after he transported to wherever he was.

'_Okay, Tsuna where are you? A wood? So after being shot by the bazooka I'm in the woods of a different dimension/timeline. That doesn't answer any of the questions going through my mind right now. I need to find out where I am.' _the brunette thought to himself as he started to walk further into the woods.

After a couple of minutes went by, Tsuna started to feel a headache then he felt dizzy _'Ouch my head hurts! Huh, my visions blurry. Great now I'm going to pass out!' _was the last thing the brunette thought before fainting behind a bush.

Little did Tsuna know that he was in for a surprise when he wakes up.

* * *

**(1) = not entirely sure what Astrid's hair style would be classed as**

**(2) = I've read other HTTYD fanfics and they say Hiccup's got auburn hair**

**(3) = I don't actually know what it is **

**(4) = if you've watched How To Train Your Dragon: Gift of the Night Fury think of the bit when Ruff and Tuff find the eggs and Tuff tries to get the others attention**

**(5) = think of the vortex in the anime when Tsuna was shot by the TY bazooka**

**Apologises for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Before anyone review or PMs me about this, I'm making Tsuna somewhat clever and sort of be like Hiccup.**

**I do not own KHR/HTTYD or any of the characters. EnjoyXD**

* * *

**When Worlds Collide**

**Chapter three**

**Hiccup's house**

Hiccup and the others were talking in the front room with Stoick and Gobber, explaining what had happened while Toothless was in Hiccup's room watching over the unconscious _girl._

''So you saw a puff of smoke and went to investigate, then you found the girl behind a bush unconscious and brought her back here? As much as I find your good deed admirable, Hiccup, we don't know who she is and for all we know she could be an outcast or associated with them like Heather was. How can you be sure we can trust her?'' Stoick said, voice filled with worry as he looked at his son.

''I understand your concern, dad, but it's not like we could just leave her there, she wasn't moving so she isn't faking to do anything. However, this it I will be a little more careful as to how much information is told to her about our dragons and I won't show her the book either.'' Hiccup replied, with a face full of determination.

''But if you want her out of your house, I would be more than happy to take her to my place.'' Snotlout said with a smirk all over his face.

''Yeah me too.'' this time it was Tuffnut who spoke, with the same smirk on his face. Then again, he always has a smirk on his face.

**In Hiccup's room**

Toothless was at the bedside watching over the _girl_, who was now starting to wake. Getting excited, Toothless put his face close to the waking _girl_ and started to lick her face. However, disorientated and having never seen any dragon before, the _girl _screamed and tried to back away from the confused dragon only to get tangled in the fur blanket and landed on the floor.

'_Okay keep calm, Tsuna, there's an over grown reptile in the room and you're on your own. Breathe, maybe this is all a dream and you're still in the woods. Ouch, my head stills hurts!' _Tsuna thought in panic, as he backed into a corner of the room cowering away from the dragon.

Meanwhile downstairs, the group rushed into Hiccup's room as soon as they heard the scream. As they entered the room, they saw the girl that was previously unconscious cowering in a corner of the room as Toothless started to walk over to her to comfort her, which only scared her even more.

Hiccup moved over to the dragon ''Hey bud, maybe you should stay over there for a bit you've startled our guest.'' he said calmly as he patted Toothless' head, and then walked over to the girl.

Kneeling Hiccup said ''I'm sorry if Toothless scared you, but he wouldn't hurt you. My name's Hiccup, that's my dad Stoick he's the chief of this village and the guy beside him is Gobber. That's Snotlout, Astrid, twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, and I you've already met Toothless.'' pointing to the person he was introducing each time.

Tsuna relaxed a bit ''My name's Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna. Where am I? Ah, my head hurts.'' he asked, though saying the last bit under his breath as he clutched his head.

''You're in my house, in Hiccup's room right now which is in the village of Berk.'' Stoick answered Tsuna's question.

However, Snotlout and Tuffnut noticed Tsuna clutch his head earlier on so they sprung into action.

''Hey are you alright? Does your head hurt?'' Snotlout asked as he closed in on Tsuna.

''Did you hit your head? Believe I know it hurts after you hit your head. Do you want some water?'' Tuffnut asked, which led the fight between Snotlout and Tuffnut as to who was going to help Tsuna and how saw her first.

'_Her?' _was the thought that went though Tsuna's mind as he watched to two boys fight. _'Oh yeah, I'm dressed as a girl right now, I guess I'll have to tell them that I'm a boy when the subject comes up again.'_

''So would you like something to eat while you tell us more about yourself and as to how you came to Berk?'' Astrid asked as she too walked over to Tsuna, who nodded.

**Downstairs**

Tsuna was eating some fish with some mutton, along with some water, surrounded by the group of Vikings ready to interrogate him. With Snotlout and Tuffnut coddling him asking if he wanted more fish or water, which Tsuna said no to but he appreciated the thought.

''So Tsuna tell us a bit about yourself.'' said Stoick.

Tsuna looked confused ''Like what?''

Gobber answered Tsuna ''Well, tell us a bit about your past something about yourself, like your hobbies, and the last thing you remember in the woods before you past out.''

Nodding Tsuna started to talk ''Where I come from I wasn't really appreciated, I was viewed more as a waste of space. My dad worked most of the time so he was never home and my mum was left to take of me. I was called names like Useless-Tsuna, No Good-Tsuna or Stupid-Tsuna by the other kids my age, which was obviously a hard blow on my self esteem so my reasoning was that if they called me an idiot I'll act like one. So I did, then a guy from my dad's work arrived and said he had been sent by my dad help me learn which was a lie, he was sent to teach me to become leader of a group of people that do bad things but I didn't have a say in the matter so I was forced to do things I didn't want to. I couldn't take being unappreciated and treated like a puppet any longer so I ran away hiding on different boats to leave places that those certain people tracked me to. I don't remember coming to Berk though so I'm a little confused as to how I got here, but the last thing I remember before passing out was that when I stood up I got a bad headache then I felt dizzy, resulting in me passing out.'' Tsuna finished saying this by looking up at Stoick who was nodding in understanding, whereas a few of the teens were giving Tsuna pity looks as Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs started to cry.

''As for my hobbies,'' the brunette continued ''I actually like to draw, think up stuff that I could make and of course making things that could be useful(1). Although, I haven't been able to do any of those things recently.'' finishing his sentence with a sigh.

'_Wow, she's just like a girl version of Hiccup. Some of her ordeals are like Hiccup's as well.' _Astrid thought to herself.

''Well, you're welcome to stay with us for as long as you want. Hiccup and the others will show you around the village tomorrow and might even show some of the dragons. How does that sound?'' Stoick suggested cheerfully, brightening up the mood.

''Did you have dragons where you grow up?'' Fishlegs asked Tsuna eagerly.

The brunette shook his head ''No where I come from there are no dragons. Hell, we didn't even know dragons existed, that's why I was so scared when I saw Toothless when I woke up.'' patting/stroking Toothless' head as he finished the last sentence, earning some purring growls from the said dragon.

**Later in the evening (bedtime)**

''Okay Tsuna, you'll be sleeping in my room so me and Toothless will sleep downstairs. Come on, bud.'' Hiccup explained to Tsuna as he left the room.

Grabbing Hiccup's sleeve ''No don't it's your room so you sleep there and I'll sleep downstairs. You've so much for me already I don't want to impose anymore than I am already doing.'' Tsuna said, pushing Hiccup further into his room.

Sighing Hiccup suggested ''How about we alternate who sleeps on the bed. I'll sleep on the bed tonight and I'm sure Toothless wouldn't mind keeping you warm tonight. Then tomorrow night I sleep with Toothless and you'll have the bed, how does that sound?''

Liking the sound of that, Tsuna nodded with a smile and got an extra blanket before going over to Toothless who was waiting for Tsuna on the stone slab he has as a bed.

Snuggling into the dragon's warm side, Tsuna said ''Good night Hiccup. Good night Toothless, see you in the morning.'' receiving a warble from Toothless and a 'good night' from Hiccup.

'_A world with dragons and Vikings. I wonder how my stay in this world will go.' _Tsuna thought to himself before going to sleep.

* * *

**(1) = I tried to think of Hiccup sort of hobbies**

**Apologises for any spelling and grammar mistake. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
